Legacy of Webs
by vwolf366
Summary: Maybell Watson, just wants to see her dad again but she does not expect to find that Peter Parker is more than what he seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I just thought that I should let you know What exactly is going on. So in this version of Spider-man, the Cival War story never happened. Also Miles Morales and Peter Parker are both working as vigilantes (more to be explained later) as well as a whole group of spider heroes. this is set about 20 years after Parker graduates high school. The heroes and villains will line up with the Amazing Spider-man more than the others, but I will add Ultimate and/or alternate versions of the characters when I think it fits. So thanks for reading this first chapter, and remember that every story is a journey you just have to imagine it.

"Hello I'm Maybell Watson my friends call me Bell. I'm 17 years old about to turn 18 before the end of the year, and the reason I switched school in my senior year is because, I got an internship at Parker tower." The girl stood in front of the home room class introducing herself. Her short red hair parted to the side, partially covering one eye. She wore jeans and a loose fitting green blouse, that made her hair stand out.

"Why Parker tower?" A guy said from the back of the class. "Why not Stark industries? They have better tech."

"Stark does have better tech," Bell said with a nod, "But Parker has better Chemistry and Biology departments. They also have a super-human ability research department."

"Well, Welcome to our class." the teacher said cutting off any further discussion. "Why don't you have a seat at that desk in the back, next to Tyler."

A young man raised his hand to signal who the teacher was talking about. The young man with jet black hair had droopy eyes like he had just been sleeping. His appearance made him look as if he was going to get high behind the school, not sitting in school. When Bell sat next to him he pushed his book towards her to share.

"Thanks," Bell whispered. "Tyler right?"

"Yeah," The boy said with a nod, "Tyler Jackson."

The two sat through class in silence until the bell rang and it was time for lunch. "Did you get the tour from the principle?" Tyler asked standing beside Bell.

"Yeah," Bell said standing and grabbing her belongings.

"So do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" Tyler asked, leaning back in his chair. "I know the best spot on the campus."

"Maybe next time," Bell said a little cautious of this strange guy.

"Your loss," Tyler said getting up with a shrug. "I'll see you in the next class."

Bell took a deep breath. 'Okay just make it through this morning, and then I can go to Aunt May's and breathe.' Bell thought starting towards the cafeteria. As Bell walked in she began moving towards the line.

"Hey babe," said a guy who grabbed her shoulder. On reflex she twisted his arm, flipped him onto his back and then struck. She was able to stop her punch half an inch from his nose.

"Oh sorry about that!" Bell said moving away from him. "I've taken a lot of martial arts lessons, so I moved on instinct."

"What a freak." Said a blonde that stepped up behind the guy who pulled himself from the ground. "Flash are you okay?"

"Yeah Joy," Flash said brushing himself off. "Let's try this again. Hi I'm Eugene Thompson Junior, but you can call me Flash." The jock said stretching out a hand.

"Hi," Bell shook his hand. "I'm really sorry."

"Thanks for not following through, with the punch." Flash said, "I might be a football player but I still don't like black eyes."

The two laughed only to be interrupted by Joy. "I'm Joy, Joy Jameson." She said acting as if the name was supposed to impress her.

"Hi, Joy," Bell said as she turned back to the line, "I'm just gonna get my lunch now. Nice to meet you both."

"That girl acted as if she didn't even recognize my last name." Joy said to Flash with a pout.

"Well babe, you arn't exactly famous." Flash said with a smile.

"But my Grandaddy is. Everyone should recognize the name Jameson." Joy said putting her arm around Flash's. "Now let's go somewhere else she put me in a bad mood."

Bell watched the two leave the took a breathe as she sat down at an empty lunch table. When she sat a girl with brown hair sat beside her.

"Hi," the girl said, "I just wanted to give you some friendly advise, don't ever be alone."

"Why not?" Bell asked, looking at the strange girl.

"You just got the bad kind of attention from Joy Jameson." the girl said worry in her voice. "She runs a gang around here, and her grandfather was the head of the Daily Bugle. Well I say a gang more of a group of little idiots like her that will make your life miserable."

"Well thanks for the advice." Bell said not even concerned. She had bigger stuff to deal with this week. When the girl left Bell sat through lunch with no more issues. The rest of the day went about as well as she could hope for. After school Bell jumped on her red and gold motorcycle. Growing up with Logan around made it impossible not to pick up on a few things. Though her bike was more advanced than his, hers still had a classic combustion engine feel, though it was a new model reactor bike that Stark Industries had developed.

Bell decided to take a detour and headed into times square. Weaving between traffic, Bell came to a police road block. Bell moved her bike parallel to the blockade. As she was about to ask what was going on, a wall exploded and out came The Rhino, followed by the protege of Spider-man himself, Black Stinger.

"Wow horn head," Stinger called out as he clung to a wall, "That armor really does suck. Maybe you should have stuck with just your powers... Oh wait I neutralized those the last time I fought you."

"Get down here so I can crush you." The Rhino yelled, as panels on his armor opened to reveal missles that were then launched at the Stinger. Stinger dodged and but was knocked away by the blast, hitting his head on the way down.

"Hahaha," The Rhino laughed victoriously, "Now time to crush you." The new Rhino armor's foot pinned Stinger to the ground, slowly crushing him underfoot.

Not able to just sit by and watch, Bell revved the engine did a quick spin on the bike then busted through the blockade, crashing into Rhino and engulfing him in a fire ball. Bell landed in a display of acrobatics, landing like a gymnast. The Rhino then turned his attention to the new attacker. A gatling laser turret appeared from his shoulder. Bell ran and slid between the legs of the machine away from the crowds. Stinger then appeared from thin air, and jumped on the back of the Rhino. Thenwith two well placed strikes disabled the armor around the now panicking pilot.

Stinger moved over to Bell and helped her off of the ground. "Thanks, for the assist." He said shaking her hand.

"It was nothing," Bell said, "I was just fulfilling my responsibility, with what little power I had."

"Yeah," Stinger said beginning to turn invisible, "I'll see you around town."

Bell returned to the officers blockade and tried to leave, but was intercepted by a detective. The lady detective had long blonde hair and a man's pinstriped business suit on, she almost looked like a female version of Dick Tracie, out of the old detective comics.

"Hello young lady," The detective said stepping between Bell and her escape. "I'm Detective Hardy. I'm leading the Spider gang investigation. Will you come with me, so I can take your statement?"

"Sure," Bell said following the detective.

Hardy took the girl to the side and pulled out an old school notebook. "Now I need your name address and phone number."

Bell looked at her then told the woman what she wanted to know. The woman looked a little surprised by something the girl said but never revealed what it was.

"Now I need to know what happened today." Hardy said a stern look on her face.

Bell told the detective what she wanted to know, then asked. "Why are you investigating this? It should be plain to see. A villain attacked the city, and Spider-man's side kick stopped him."

"Yes I know," Hardy said running a hand through her hair, "But the police chief has a vendetta against masked heroes. So I have to at least look like I'm being a good investigator."

"And, side kick?" Said a voice coming from the roof of the squad car beside them. "I might have been taught by Spider-man, but I've never been his side kick." Bell looked at the roof of the car and could just barely see the form of Stinger sitting there.

"What do you need?" Hardy said not even looking at the car.

"I kinda ran out of webbing," Stinger said still camouflaged, "Do you happen to have any? It's a long walk back to home base without it."

Hardy reached into her pocket and casually set something on the top of the car. "Next time you're going to do what Spider had to do when he ran out. Get a taxi, or hop on the train."

"Thanks," The shimmer crossed the top of the car then disappeared from sight.

Detective Hardy offered to give Bell a ride home, which Bell gladly accepted, being new to the city and all.

"So off the record," Hardy began, with a smirk. "Would you happen to be related to Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker?"

"They're my parents," Bell said now curious, "How do you know them?"

"Well let's just say," Hardy said grinning, "I was your dad's ex before MJ."

"Really," Bell said in disbelief. "He dated a police officer? I can't see that. Let alone an officer that looks like a model, and has ties to Spider-man."

"Well," Hardy said, pulling in front of May Parker's house. "I wasn't always as good as I am now, and I owe your dad a lot."

"But my dad's just a science nerd," Bell said not getting out of the car, "What happened between you two?"

"Now that is a story for later," Hardy said with a smirk, "Just know that your dad is much, much more than just a simple Scientist."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so in this chapter, I have played with ages and characters a little bit. Miles is only about 25 or so while Peter and Felicia Hardy are around 40. I have the Scorpion from the cartoon 'Ultimate Spiderman' while I have the Doctor Octopus from the Spider-man the animated series. Then I have a new version of Mysterio, that I kinda like, and the Hobgoblin Phil Urich. I also used Electro Sandman and Alistair Smythe from the amazing Spider-man big time event, cause I like those versions. So thanks for reading, enjoy and remember that every story is a journey, you just have to imagine it.

* * *

Bell woke to an unfamiliar room and a blaring alarm clock. It took her a moment to remember what was going on. She was in her dad's old room in Aunt May's house. She looked around to see science trophies around the room.

"My dad was such a nerd." Bell said with a grin.

"Maybell, your breakfast is ready." She heard Aunt May shout from down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." Bell shouted back. She chuckled lightly when she realized that Aunt May was the only one to call her Maybell. She dressed and headed down stairs to find the most classic breakfast ever. Two eggs over medium, with turkey bacon, gotta watch Aunt May's cholesterol, and toast with a glass of orange juice.

"Aunt May," Bell said sitting at the table. "You don't have to go through so much trouble for breakfast."

"You need your energy," Aunt May said moving to the table with a plate of her own. "Especially if you're going to continue pulling stunts like you did yesterday."

"What stunt would that be?" Bell asked when Aunt May nodded towards the television. On the screen was Bell's landing after running her bike into The Rhino. "That reminds me can I get a ride to school today?"

"Maybell," Aunt May said giving her the motherly look. Bell grinned at her aunt who only laughed, "Well hurry up and get ready, school will be starting soon and you don't want to be late."

Bell arrived at the class room just as the tardy bell rang. As she took her seat she felt a tingle at the back of her head. The tingling faded as Bell looked around the class to see the only one that was paying any attention to her was Tyler, who only looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Everything alright?" Tyler whispered leaning towards her a little.

"Yeah," Bell said still looking around, "Just had the feeling that I was being watched. It was probably nothing."

"If you need something just ask." Tyler said leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Yeah thanks." Bell said turning towards the teacher. As soon as she turned back the sensation returned. 'Just ignore it and it will go away.'

The persistent tingle followed Bell throughout the day. At lunch it was there, as well as a very uncomfortable looking Tyler who sat next to her at lunch. Then during the rest of her classes she felt it. Even on the walk towards the subway station she felt it. When Bell suddenly turned around all she saw was Tyler nervously looking in every direction. Bell ignored him and the tingle as she headed towards Parker Tower, the place where she would meet with her dad after thirteen years. As she walked up to the door Bell finally stopped and confronted Tyler.

"Are you following me?" Bell asked with suspicion in her voice.

"No I just happen to be going to the same place," Tyler said.

"Yeah right then why were you sitting next to me at lunch?" Bell said glaring at the guy.

"I just didn't want you to get into any more trouble like yesterday." Tyler said holding the door open for Bell to enter.

"Yeah right I bet you don't even wo..."

"Hi Tyler," Said the woman behind the front desk, "And who is this that you have with you? Did you finally go out and get a girlfriend?"

"No Anna," Tyler said leading Bell to the desk, "This is the new lab tech intern. Can you please get her set up for an access badge while I go up and talk to the boss?"

"Sure thing Tyler." Anna said moving around the desk and hooking her arm around Bell's. "Come on honey, let's get you set up."

Bell to stunned to speak just nodded. As Tyler left the tingling got stronger, and then suddenly stopped. Bell looked around the room then followed the lady who was escorting her to the security office.

Once set up with ID and access card, Bell took the elevator to the top floor of the building. As she stepped foot out of the elevator she could hear Tyler talking with another man that sounded how she remembered her dad used to sound.

"Tyler I told you I don't want some intern lab tech," Peter said, from around the corner. "Did you at least properly vet this one?"

"I told you that won't be necessary," Tyler said.

"And Why is it not necessary?" Peter said a little upset now.

"I told you that you would know once you met them." Tyler said walking around the corner.

"And what is that supposed to me..." Peter started as he walked around the corner, and saw his daughter standing in front of him. Peter stood in front of a stunned Maybell, wearing his Spider-man uniform with out the mask.

"Uhm, Hi dad I'm your new lab tech." Bell said with a grin.

"Hi Bell," Peter said not quite sure what to say. "Would you excuse me for a moment I need to deal with something real quick." Peter shot Tyler with a web and dragged him around the corner. "Why didn't you tell me that it was my daughter, and that she was coming up to the lab?"

"I wanted to surprise you?" Tyler said. "Surprise..."

"Your fired." Peter said walking back around the corner. "I'm sorry about that. Come on in here Bell while I change out of this thing."

"Come on Pete," Tyler said following his boss with Bell, "I was just trying to make you happy." Tyler said as Peter walked into a changing room.

"If this is a bad time I could come back later." Bell said turning towards the elevator.

"No it's alright." Peter said exiting the room in jeans t-shirt and lab coat. "Jeeves lock Tyler out of the lab."

"I'm sorry sir," an automated voice said through speakers around the room. "With Tyler's ability I'm afraid that it is impossible to lock him out of the systems."

"I know Jeeves," Peter said with a smirk, "But you can make it difficult for him can't you?"

"Understood sir."

Peter sat down in a desk chair and spun like a kid to face Bell. "So, Bell how have you been."

"Is that really the first thing you say, after Thirteen Years?" Bell asked now a little more upset.

"I'm sorry but this is not how I imagined our reconnecting after so long." Peter said scratching his head. "My only question is whether you are serious about working here, or did you just come here to meet with me."

"I want to inherit the company," Bell said, "I want to learn and expand the knowledge of mankind as a whole. We have just started to fully understand super powers both the genetic and supernatural. I want to study every part that I can."

Peter leaned back in his chair and twirled while listening to his daughter, then when she stopped he stopped and looked her in the eye. "Alright." Peter clapped his hands and stood walking at an almost running pace to a counter with several devices. "First let's have Jeeves check your DNA, for abilities and double check that you are who you say you are. You would not believe the disguises that I have seen."

"Uhm, Okay." Bell followed and allowed Peter to take a blood sample. Tyler busied with a small black box in the corner. Peter finished drawing the blood when Bell asked, "What is he working on?"

"Oh that?" Peter said looking, "This lab tries to replicate the super human abilities of others, through technology. That box is one of those projects. We like to call it Scion."

"Analysis underway." Jeeves said after Peter inserted the vial into a device. "It will be a few minutes before it is completed. Do wish to listen to music while we wait?"

"No thanks." Peter said walking up the wall to reattach a cable that had come loose.

"Come on Felicia," Said the Black Stinger as him and a woman with white hair and a skin tight black suit swung in on lines through the landing opposite from the elevator. "It's just dinner." He said removing his mask, revealing an African American guy in his mid to late twenties.

"Miles," the woman said her hands on her hips. "I may be a cat but I'm not a cougar. Now leave me alone."

"I know you'll come around eventually," Stinger said with a cocky grin. He looked around the lab for the first time then noticed the new face. "Hey your that girl from yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Peter said dropping to the ground, "What about yesterday?"

"She threw her bike at the Rhino, when he pinned me." Stinger said picking up web fluid and putting them into a storage pack.

"Is this the same girl that Felicia said was just an anonymous good Samaritan?" Peter said looking at the Black Cat.

"Hey Spider," Felicia said moving behind Peter and draping her arms around him. "You can't blame me for keeping the new heroes identity a secret can you?"

"New hero?" Bell said finally speaking, "I'm not a hero, and how do you know me?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Felicia said taking off her mask. As she took off the mask her muscle mass became less defined and her white hair turned blonde. "We met yesterday, I'm detective Felicia Hardy."

Bell looked at her in stunned silence. Then when Felicia waved her hand in front of her face Bell was brought back to reality. "So let me get this straight," Bell said, "My dad, is the friendly neighbor hood Spider-man. He leads a team of crime fighters with his multi-billion dollar company as a backer, and has an inside woman on the police force, that may or may not be his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Peter said, "We used to have this on again off again relationship, before I married your mom."

"Did I miss anything?" Bell said ignoring her father.

"Yeah I used to be a thief called the Black Cat." Felicia said still hanging on Peter.

"Oh right," Bell said collapsing on a chair that Tyler had slid behind her.

"Hi I'm Miles Morales," Stinger said extending his hand to her. She shook it hesitantly before he continued, "I wanted to find you again, to really thank you for that, and possibly replace that motorcycle."

"That would be nice, but there is no need." Bell said grinning at the young guy. "I built that one myself so I'll just build a new one how I want it, rather than buy one."

"Now that's hot," Tyler said walking over from one of many work stations now covered in grease. "A woman that can build her own bike is awesome in my books."

Suddenly an alarm sounded around the lab. Peter immediately moved to the largest screen in the room and brought up the picture. There flew the Hobgoblin, robbing a bank and throwing bombs at police cars.

"Felicia," Peter said not looking, as he brought up a new feed. "I need you to provide police support." He then tapped on a communication icon, "Jennifer, the Hobgoblin is robbing a bank near you can you intercept?"

"I'm on it." Came the reply. Then three more emergency indicators appeared almost simultaneously.

Peter tapped on each one individually, then tapped on the comms icon again. "Cindy, Mysterio is close to you and is doing something."

"If you can't tell then how do you know that he's up to something?" Came the reply.

"The visuals are acting weird but the alarm of a small independent lab is going of. Please check it, and be careful."

"Don't worry I got this." She said.

Peter looked at the other disturbances, then looked at Tyler and Miles. "Miles you go after Scorpion, careful it looks like his armor has been upgraded to compliment his K'un-L'un fighting style. Tyler you go after Alistair Smythe."

"Cool," Tyler said looking half asleep. "The originator of my Spider Slayer armor. I need to go and thank him."

Miles slipped his mask back on and swung through the landing. Tyler walked over to a small corner and raised his hands, as he did pieces flew from their places sitting on selves, to his body locking together. When everything stopped the armor looked like someone had taken Spider-man's traditional costume and crossed it with the War Machine armor. It was flexible like Spider-man, but it had the the strength and weapons of War Machine. The new Spider Slayer walked over to the landing gave a little wave to Bell then took off.

Bell watched everything going on a little amazed then noticed Peter with a troubled look on his face. "What is it dad?" She asked walking up next to him.

"I'm not sure," Peter said looking at the computer again. "This feels a little to convenient. I mean four..." The alarm sounded again as two more icon appeared on the screen. "I'm sorry make that six villains all at once." He pressed a button to contact the others. "This is an attack by the Sinister Six. It is divide and conquer, I'm heading out try and finish yours off as quickly as possible."

"Easier said than done," Miles said with a grunt.

"I'm with Sting," Cindy said.

Peter left the radio and quickly changed into his uniform. He slipped on his mask then said, "Wish me luck," as he webbed away towards Times Square.

Bell sat at the computer and watched the fighting. As soon as Spider-man entered Times Square, he was greeted by Electro and Doctor Octopus. Bell watched as her father flipped and dodged blow after blow, most being close calls.

"Hey doc," She heard him say through mics on the scene. "I see you tried to upgrade the Sinister Six. Did you get bored and decide to do some real science."

"Haha," Doctor Octopus laughed as he continued to push Spider-man, with a constant stream of attacks. "I you think that the members, where the only ones to be upgraded, you are sorely mistaken."

As he said that, Detective Hardy arrived with a group of officers, but before they could reach Spider-man a wall of sand rose high above the group. The wall then crashed on the first group burying them under sand. Felicia, just barely escaped the attack but still had a monster between her and Spider-man.

Bell looked on with worry. "This is terrible." She said more to herself than anything. As she watched she saw Scorpion knock out Stinger, and Smythe rip off part of Spider Slayer's armor. The police fired at Sandman to no avail. Then Hobgoblin got in a lucky shot and took down Spider-woman, as well as the picture on Mysterio still not making any sense.

"Is there no one that can help?" Bell asked Jeeves, turning away from the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there no one that can help?" Bell asked Jeeves, turning away from the computer.

"Actually ma'am," Jeeves began bringing up a new screen on the computer. "There is one. You have the spider sense of your father, and though you cannot climb walls you have better combat training."

"How can you know that I have better combat training," Bell asked looking at the details on the computer.

"With the detailed scans that I take of everyone and everything in the lab at all times." Jeeves said highlighting the relevant data. "Your muscle joint and bone structures suggest combat training of the highest caliber possible."

"Logan helped me learn Ju Jitsu, and TaeKwonDo, by sparing." Bell said, "but I don't think that I can fight in a battle like this."

"Well of course you can't," Jeeves said getting a sigh of relief from Bell. "That outfit just will not do for combat. Might I suggest testing out the new Scion armor?"

Jeeves brought up a spotlight on the Scion armor, bringing it to Bell's attention. Bell looked between the screen and the cube floating in a suspension field.

Bell gave a brief sigh and then walked over to the field, "Why not." She snatched the cube out of the field and held it in the palm of her hand. "How do you act..." As she spoke the cube came to life and spread over her, covering her body completely from head to toe. Bell walked over to a mirror to see her self in a black form fitting suit with a white spider wrapping around her ample bosom. She looked at the mirror turning to see her curves and shook her head, "I am not going outside in this get up. A skin tight suit like this? Am I trying to distract the villains while I knock them out or what? And what is up with this spider? I am not spider-girl I can't even climb walls."

"Ma'am," Jeeves interupted. "If the suit is not to your liking you may change it, just by thinking. This is just the default setting."

"Oh," Bell closed her eyes concentrating on how she wanted the suit to look. When she opened her eyes again, the suit had changed. Now she had black cargo style pants, with black combat boots. The top restrained any unwanted movement, as well as keeping the design flexible. It came with a glove like design protecting her hands, and a jacket that looked a lot like Logan's leather jacket that he always wore. Her mask was nearly identical to her father's except being completely black and under her right eye was a small white spider.

"Okay, now this makes me look awesome." Bell said turning in the mirror. "Now all I need is a ride."

"Actually ma'am, I have prepared the spidercycle, for you to use." Jeeves said as the bike rolled up to the landing.

"Sweet, but does this thing like fly or what?" Bell asked hopping on the cycle.

"No but it does web swing. Also ma'am it looks as though all of the heroes except Spider-woman are being taken to Times Square. Still not sure what is going on with Mysterio, but I believe that Silk has been captured as well." With that Bell jumped the bike off the landing and headed to the person in the most need of help, Spider-woman.

In just a few minutes Bell landed on the roof above where the Hobgoblin flew his flaming sword in hand. Bell jumped the motorcycle off of the roof then put it on auto-pilot as she launched herself at the Hobgoblin from above. Bell and Hobgoblin spun and tumbled as the jet pack tried to right itself. She then grabbed the wings on either side, and placing her feet in the center ripped the wings off. She then flipped and landed safely on the ground, as Hobgoblin landed face first. The Hobgoblin slowly rose from the ground and then began to laugh. As he did Bell's armor reacted and shut out all sound except the communicator.

"Ma'am," Jeeves said, "It seems that he is emitting a high frequency sonic attack. I would advise knocking him out before Spider-woman suffers any more damage."

Bell cracked her knuckles and moved towards the goblin, "Great cause that is just what I was planning to do."

Bell charged the goblin, then felt the tingle in the back of her mind. On instinct she dodged the flaming blade as the goblin brought it up. The Hobgoblin stood to his full height and began to swing his blade at the new heroine throwing flames around them. Bell moved out of range of his strikes, and then remembered something that her Ju Jitsu instructor had told her, Ju Jitsu was made to counter swords.

Bell took a deep breathe to focus then readied her stance. The Hobgoblin brought his sword down on her head. Bell deftly stepped into the strike, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground then followed through with a swift punch to the face. Spider-woman stood a little worse for wear but still in one piece for the most part.

"I guess your the new kid," Spider-woman said trying to shake off the disorientation, as Bell bound and gagged the unconscious villain.

"Yeah," Bell said extending her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"We can save pleasantries for later," Spider-woman said ignoring the hand, and turning towards the direction of the other spider heroes. "Right now let's go save the rest of the team."

"On it," As Bell said this her motorcycle pulled up next to her as if on command. "Need a ride?"

Spider-woman gave a small smirk, "I think I'm gonna like you kid."

The two women took off to the place where the signals for the rest of the team converged. "We could use some help," Spider-woman said to Bell over the howl of the wind. "I'll get off here and try to go save the others. You go and see what is taking Hardy so long."

"Its the sandman." Bell said but then realized that Spider-woman had already left the cycle. "I guess I have to deal with sandman alone."

"Do not worry ma'am," Jeeves said over the comms, "I will help you how ever I can."

"Great," Bell said not convinced, "I have a machine that helps control a suit and hand-to-hand combat training. What else could I need?"

"I have readied your suit to repel all foreign substances." Jeeves said not getting the sarcasm.

As Bell landed the cycle on the roof of a building close to the battle between Sandman and the police, she looked down, and saw that everything was so small.

"Uhm Jeeves," Bell started, "I have a stupid plan. If I fall from this height, can I survive the impact with the ground?"

"Between the suit enhancements, and your own strength, you will only suffer mild disorientation after impact with the ground."

"Good," Bell hopped off of the bike, ran to the edge of the building at full speed and jumped out over the battle between Sandman and the police. As she fell she remembered the day that she had given Logan his first lasting black eye, and tried to recreate that feeling she had. As she focused a red aura appeared around her body. Bell then spun in mid air and brought her foot down on top of the giant Sandman's head. A gust of wind threw sand into the air, obscuring sandman and the new individual from the view of the police. When the dust cleared, an unconscious sandman laid face first on the ground, with a new fighter in black standing in front of him.

"Wow," an officer said from behind detective Hardy.

"Yeah," Hardy said in response, "Okay stop just looking. Go put bindings on the sandman and then lets go help the spiders."

Before Hardy could say anything to Bell the spidercycle appeared. Bell hopped on without it stopping and headed down the road to where the others were. It was just a few second before Bell drove into the battle. Bell's spider sense went off and she back flipped off of the cycle just in time to avoid an electric blast from Electro.

Bell looked at the situation and found it grim. Stinger, Slayer and Silk all sat on the ground unconscious. Meanwhile Spider-man and Spider-woman both, were trying to fight off five villains.

"What no more quips from the wall crawler?" Doctor Octopus said throwing a fire hydrant at the two heroes.

"No I'm just trying to think of the right word for how ugly your face is." Spider-man said back, dodging a swing from Scorpion's tail.

Suddenly the world around Bell started to melt around her. She turned to find a man wearing a black suit that almost looked like a diving suit, and a reflective fish bowl on top of his head. He raised his hands and began to mutter words that Bell didn't recognize. Bell closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again the world had returned to normal as she was surround by the red aura again.

"You have quite the defense against illusions," the man said, "I Mysterio have mastered mystic arts so that I will be able to defeat Spider-man. You will not be able to resist."

Mysterio renewed his chant with greater vigor, and for a moment seemed to overwhelm Bell's defenses. Bell renewed her concentration and then charged the castor. Before he knew what was happening, Mysterio was on the ground.

"I believe that was a two hit K.O. Ma'am." Jeeves said over the comms.

"Alright who's next." Bell said standing in the middle of the chaos.

"Hey you beat old fish dome," Electro said hovering in front of her. "I bet you can't do that with m..."

Bell was immediately in mid air and kicked Electro, launching him into the wall of a building.

Bell turned away from him, and said "Know your place."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I think that one has already been taken." Jeeves said.

"Really? By who?"

"I believe it is some teenage vampire that fights other monsters at her high school."

"Okay, what about, Hasta..."

"That one was taken by a time traveling robot. If I'm not mistaken."

"Okay I'll think of something."

While Bell was talking to Jeeves Alistair Smythe, silently moved behind Bell. Bell's spider sense went off and she immediately ducked under Alistair's arms. Bell immediately spun, and struck the cyborg while rising knocking him back. Smythe came back with a flurry of strikes that Bell deftly dodged. Bell moved like a feather on the wind, dodging and countering every attack that Smythe let fly, but doing little to no damage to the large Cyborg. Then the moment came, Smythe let fly a punch, Bell stepped into his space and threw him to the ground with a slam. She then raised her leg high above her head. The red aura appeared around her once again, as she slammed her foot down on top of the cyborg, creating a crater around him with the force of her kick. As the dust settled around them Bell looked down at her enemy and found that he had actually survived the attack.

"Now that's a surprise." Bell said stepping away from the Cyborg.

"Good job," Spider-man said coming up behind Bell and putting an arm around her.

"Oh, hey dad." Bell said looking up at her dad's masked face. "Are you done already?" She said looking around to see Doc Oc's arms tied together with Scorpion's tail, both drooling on the ground. The other spider warriors gathered around the new recruit, to pat her on the back.

"Okay everyone," Spider-man said raising a hand, "Let's not over stay our welcome." The others followed as Spider-man shot a web, and swung off. Bell summoned her spider cycle and followed the group.

"Well that was quite the ride," Bell said to herself, forgetting that the comms with Jeeves was still active.

"Quite," Jeeves said back to her, "Now shall I be thinking of a codename for you ma'am or do you already have one in mind."

"I think I got one."

* * *

A/N: and that is the birth of a new superhero. Thanks for the support. feel free to review and pleased follow and favorite. Remember that every story is a journey you just have to imagine it.


End file.
